Get To The Math
by Emerald Moonrose
Summary: Even when you get to the math, those three little words add up to something so much greater. Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! AkuRoku Day dedication, AU


I love Axel.

I love being around him, I love talking to him, I love that he's mine, but I don't know why. Axel tends to be a bit of a jerk, always making fun of others, giving me pet names that I really don't care for, pulling pranks, defiling property and enjoying every second of it. He's a pyromaniac too, something that's dangerous, and almost scary. I never thought I would date someone 'dangerous', but here we were, dating, with me head over heels for him, and I didn't know why.

Until today.

* * *

"Roxy!" I glanced up at the excited trill, trying my best not to scowl but failing as a redhead made his way over to me, his gorgeous emeralds shining in happiness as he sat down next to me, close enough to make my hands tingle and the scowl almost went away.

"Yes, Axel? Is there something you need? I'm in the library, so we can't talk for long." I made sure to keep my voice clipped and firm, making sure that it didn't waver with the same giddiness that I always got whenever Axel came around. I didn't want to lose him, and if I acted like that around him…

He pouted at me. "You know, Roxas, you don't need to talk like that. We've been dating for half a year now!" I levelled a look at him, tilting the glasses on the bridge of my nose down in the process.

Axel and I were as different as night and day. I was the straight-A college student that studied hard every day and had little time for nonsense, while he was the resident bad-boy who spent his time partying and didn't really care about his grades. He still got relatively good ones, but that was beside the point. He was reckless when I was careful and calculating, and joking around when I was working on assignments and essays.

"You know, only you could pout and make it sexy," I told him, not letting my voice change, even though on the inside I was smirking. I was being completely honest too; everything Axel did seemed like a sexual invitation, even if he didn't mean it. Hell, he could probably dance around in a tutu and it would still be sexier than anything you've ever seen before.

He beamed in delight. "Why thank you Roxy. Although, I did have a reason for coming in here. I needed to tell you something." He glanced at me curiously, seeing how I would respond. I didn't see why though; if he just had to tell me something, why didn't he just get it over with?

"Yes Axel? I have a test tomorrow, I really, really need to study. You know this." This time, instead of teasing me like he normally would, he sighed, running his fingers through his hair in an almost nervous manner. That's when I knew something was up.

"You're so stubborn, you know that? Sometimes, it makes me wonder why we even started dating." My eyes widened in shock, and despite myself I couldn't stop the water that was starting to come into them. He glanced over at me and freaked out, hands up in the 'peace sign'. "I didn't mean it like that! Really! I just…" There it was again, his hand running through that perfect, spiky hair. "I don't know how to explain this… How do I say this in math-slash-nerd-terms? There's less-than-three, but I don't think that would register at all."

My slight glare almost made him cringe, but not quite. "I don't like that term, Axel, you know that. It's not complimenting, it's not cute, it's just plain-out stupid and used as an insult." He sighed again, shaking his head.

"No, Roxy, I don't mean it like that. I love that I can call you that and actually be right." I opened his mouth, furious that he wasn't listening to me, but he cut me off before I could begin. "No, listen to me. I love that you're smart enough to handle yourself, that you're not just a mindless idiot who pays homage to whatever sexy ass that walks by. You actually have a future waiting in front of you, something that you earned utterly and completely. I love that I can actually say 'I'm dating the smartest kid in the world' because, you know what? You are. And I love you."

My world stopped right there, and I had troubles regaining my breath. "What…?" I whispered, not believing what I just heard. He bit his lip, then took my hand, caressing the top with his thumb ever-so-slightly, in that way that always makes butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I understand if you don't want me to be around anymore, but I had to let you know, because I remember a time that you asked the very same question as I did; why are we even dating? Well, Roxas…" He looked down, then back up, his eyes burning into mine. "When you get to the math, I'm completely in love with you, and I don't think I could live without you." He held his breath, waiting for my reaction and…

I laughed, pulling his head down to mine and kissing him softly on the lips. I withdrew quickly afterwards, but it had been enough, judging by the look on Axel's face. I had never initiated contact before, and it had always been Axel being intimate with me, with me following his lead. Still laughing, I put my forehead against his, relishing the contact and how close we were.

"Silly. I love you too."

I will never find anything more precious than the look on his face when I said those five little words.

* * *

I love Axel.

I love being around him, I love talking to him, I love that he's mine, but now I know why. I love his sensitive side, how he always has time for me and will stop whatever he's doing, just to talk to me. I love that he always makes sure I'm okay with something before doing it, except for when it's a surprise for me, and his little pet names always make me smile, because I know he means it in the sweetest way possible, and how I will never look at being called a nerd the same way again. I love that he doesn't even have to try to make me laugh, it just happens when he's around, and I love how there never seems to be a problem when Axel's holding me, and the whole world fades away.

I guess that what I love the most about him, though, is that he loves me too.

* * *

Happy AkuRoku Day everyone!


End file.
